


Ma Knows

by littlechinesedoll



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Batman Begins (2005), Man of Steel (2013), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Apple Pie, Christian Bale - Freeform, Diane Lane, Drabble, Henry Cavill - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ma tries to give Clark and Bruce some advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ma Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend Misyel for coming up with this drabble with me!

 

Bruce sat on the other side of Clark on the porch, his and Clark's arms locked together.

“Now boys,” said Ma, putting a hand reassuring hand on Clark’s shoulder. “I’m not as old fashioned as you think. I know what’s going on here. Why, back in the 70s, your Pa and I…”

“MA!” blurted Clark as he turned a deep shade of red. No, his mother wasn’t going to give him sex advice. And he wasn’t going to listen to it.

“…decided to experiment…”

There was a gust of wind and Clark was probably already a few states away. Bruce sighed. “Clark, come back, please? It’s just a little advice,”

“I was just about to share how Pa Kent and I perfected our apple pie,” said Ma.

There was another gust of wind and Clark was standing right before them. “Apple pie?”

“Yep, let’s go have some right now, honey,” Ma stood up, dusted herself off and went back inside the house.

Bruce chuckled and shook his head. He took Clark’s arm and pulled him into the house. This was exactly why he was in love with him.


End file.
